fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valentine's Day/@comment-38833778-20190519132742
Predictions for future Valentine's Day pics: Penny and Alberto: Penny and Alberto would be sitting on the beach looking at the sunset. Now wouldn't that be cute :-3 Timm and Cecilia: We should have a new ship, and this one is my second favorite. I imagine Timm and Cecilia doing a dance together, and Timm has a rose to gove Cecilia. That would make me so happy!! Quinn and Jojo: Another new ship, Serena? Yes. I would imagine Jojo holding her hands after Timm left the job. Or something like that. Papa Louie, Roy, and Joy: Valentine's Day is also about family. So it could be a flashback of when Roy and Joy were younger, and the made a poster that says, "We love you Uncle Louie!" in 6-year old handwriting and a drawing of a pizza heart. Cooper and Prudence: We pretty much all want this. I want Cooper to give Prudence a plate full of heart shaped pancakes! That would be so cute!! And they could be blushing too! Gremmie and Ninjoy: Am I the only one that wants this? I mean, as much as I'm a huge Dynin shipper, I don't ship Ninjoy and the Dynamoe. I only ship Moe and Joy, not both. Because they would be enemies at night, but friends in the day. Or, Moe/ Dynamoe likes Ninjoy, and Ninjoy/ Joy likes Moe. I'm getting off topic. Point is, I ship Gremmie and Ninjoy for one reason that I won't get into. '''Anyways '''the picture could be Gremmie holding an oyster necklace out to Ninjoy, who is hanging from a tree. This is night right now, and Gremmie is in his style B, because he just got the oyster pearl from underwater. Just so you know, Gremmie doesn't know Ninjoy is Joy for this to work. Who likes this one? Dynamoe and Joy: Why would we have another Dynin pic, huh? Well, this one is just the Dynamoe and Joy. Joy is at the balcony, and she is staring at the Dynamoe. Dynamoe has a rose for her (what's with the roses, Serena?) and he is putting it in her ear. What's the backstory behind this Serena? Well, Ninjoy probably rejected Dynamoe, and Moe rejected Joy, so both of their hearts are broken. So Joy and Dynamoe met up, and even though she is supposed to hate him, she doesn't anymore. Cherissa and Cameo: This one will seem really boring, but Cherissa could be hugging Cameo cause Cameo is tired. Basically, I kinda want it to look like this art on Deviantart by FlippingOcFanatic, called Flipline Pain and Hug. Sprinks and Xolo: Well, I don't really ship this, but why not? It's a rainy day, and Sprinks is holding an umbrella over she and Xolo. Also got that from Deviantart. Roy and Clover: Gosh, I got too many ships!! Well, I'm not telling you why I ship it, but anyways. The picture would kinda be like the Mindy x Whiff one, exept Clover and Roy are sharing a heart pizza together. Gremmie and Scooter: This one was a ship I shipped a long time ago. I think the picure would be Gremmie and Scooter surfing together. Scooter is still learning, and her surfboard looks like her skateboard. This would be cute! As much as I would like to list every ship, I'm too lazy! So comment which one is your favorite Valentine's Day pic prediction!